


Fade to Black - HawkIvy

by olympias



Series: Fade to Black - A Warriors Smut Collection [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mating, One Shot Collection, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympias/pseuds/olympias
Summary: Ivypaw is tired of being in her sister's shadow. Then, one day, she meets a starry warrior named Hawkfrost who offers to help within her dreams. After countless nights training together, she finds herself not wanting to say goodbye...





	Fade to Black - HawkIvy

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile! This is the start of my own Warriors one-shot smut collection that I wanted to use to dump miscellaneous pairings that I feel like writing about, both canon and non-canon. Anyhow, I've been sitting on the story for awhile and finally got the energy to finish it. If there's any prompts (ie. a pairing and a potential scenario) you'd want to give me, feel free to leave it in a review, but I'll probably only do pairings that catch my attention. Also, I'm giving definite + points if there's an actual review/comment alongside that.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the first pairing: Hawkfrost x Ivypool! It ended up being quite the behemoth despite meaning it to be a smut one-shot, so uh... enjoy the semi-fluffy slow-burn of a smut one-shot. :)
> 
> This also reflects scenes from the actual books, with some dialogue being directly from the book. So it's a canon-divergence of sorts (other than the fact it's very much for mature audiences, heh).

Ivypaw sat on the side of the clearing of ThunderClan’s camp, her tail twitching crossly. The full moon was beginning to rise, the light breaking through the cover of the leaves. The apprentice took a deep breath. The air was cool and damp; a clear indication that leaf-bare was near. Still, it was an decent night for a Gathering.

Or at least it _would have been_. Ivypaw was not chosen to join the patrol.

Her sister, Dovepaw, had promised to let her know everything that happened, but her words hadn’t soothed Ivypaw. Instead, the silver and white she-cat could only feel resentment bubbling up inside her. _What makes her so special?_ She thought bitterly as Brambleclaw had listed the names of the cats chosen to go to the Gathering, and once she heard Dovepaw’s name and not hers, she couldn’t hide her disappointment.

She had glared when the deputy padded past. Ivypaw was mortified when not only did he take notice, but he stopped to scold her. Whitewing had been quick to defend her, lightening the mood with a teasing remark towards Brambleclaw, but the tabby she-cat just scowled down at the ground. She wasn’t in the mood for jokes.

She was relieved when the bustling cats made their way out of the thorn barrier, leaving the camp eerily quiet after all the activity. Ivypaw had been staring off in the direction they left.

“Come on, Ivypaw, it’s not so bad,” Bumblepaw chirped as he approached her, his bushy tail raised good-naturedly.

The she-cat flicked an ear in response, her gaze still fixed towards the camp entrance. She didn’t feel like talking, but she felt her anger dissipating. _It isn’t Bumblepaw’s fault you aren’t going._ With a defeated sigh, she tried to at least be conversational. “Aren’t you upset your littermates went without you?”

“I guess,” the tabby tom shrugged, “but look on the bright side; they have to stand around in the cold, while we stay warm in our dens!” Bumblepaw’s lips curled into a grin, nudging her.

Ivypaw smiled reluctantly, finally looking up towards him. “I suppose that’s true,” she meowed.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get our turn. Then they’ll be the ones watching us go!” He puffed out his chest dramatically.

 _Somehow, I don’t think that’ll happen._ The tabby she-cat thought, but nodded towards Bumblepaw.

“I’m going to go rest. You should, too,” with a friendly lick to her shoulder, the tom stood and headed towards the apprentice den, disappearing behind the foliage.

With one last glance towards the thorn barrier, Ivypaw padded after him, her tail dragging behind her. She welcomed the darkness that the den offered, the shadows a comforting embrace after the earlier embarrassment and jealousy. She noted that Bumblepaw seemed aware enough to not force further conversation, as he just blinked in greeting before settling in his nest, his tail nestled around his body.

The silver and white she-cat padded towards her own nest, her body finally relaxing when laid down. Her dark blue eyes finally adjusted to the inky darkness, but she found herself scowling once more as she gazed at Dovepaw’s empty nest.

 _I don’t get it. What makes Dovepaw better than me?_ The apprentice curled into a tight ball, her ears low. _She was chosen to go on the journey to restore the lake. Jayfeather and Lionblaze are always talking with her. Even_ Firestar _seemed to give her special attention! And here I am, stuck in camp while Dovepaw is at the Gathering._

Ivypaw let out a long sigh. She petulantly clawed at her bedding, guilt washing over her. She knew that while she was envious of her sister, more of her anger came from the fact that Dovepaw wasn’t spending as much time with her.  The two of them had been inseparable as kits, and suddenly it felt like every cat needed Dovepaw for one reason or the other, leaving Ivypaw behind. _Alone._

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn’t noticed the gentle snores that came from Bumblepaw’s direction until now. She also heard the gentle pitter-patter of rainfall that was hitting the roof of the den – luckily, it was heavily covered enough that no leaks came through.

 _Well, it looks like Bumblepaw was right about one thing._ With a stretch and a yawn, Ivypaw shifted to get herself comfortable, feeling more relaxed than she had been all day. It wasn’t long after that she was falling asleep to the rhythmic pitter-pattering of the rain.

 _Things will be better tomorrow,_ she thought drowsily.

 

* * *

 

 

Ivypaw startled awake, the sounds of bird-song filling her ears. She looked around confusedly as her pupils adjusted, finding themselves filled with a bright light that seemed nearly blinding. Was it morning already? How had she slept in this long?

Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she took in her surroundings. She was in a flat, beautiful pasture, seemingly tinted a pinkish-yellow in the light. Blue butterflies fluttered past her, and colorful flowers blew gently in the breeze. She certainly wasn’t home, yet she felt… safe?

The sun felt warm against her back, and she inhaled deeply as she enjoyed the scent of lush, fresh grass. She felt more carefree than she had in a long time, her waking worries gone, and she playfully frolicked after the butterflies until she smelled a new scent on the breeze – prey.

It was musky, and her mouth watered at the thought. She followed the scent, ears pinned to her head, as she saw a brown shape peeking out from the grass. The mouse was nibbling on juicy roots, and hadn’t been paying attention to the nearby cat. Confident, she pounced, her front paws leaping into the air. To her dismay, her arched back had disturbed overhanging stems, petals falling to the ground. The small mouse quickly took notice with a squeal, scrabbling to a hole and escaping her reach.

_Mouse dung!_

“Bad luck.”

Spinning around at the sound of a deep mew, the apprentice blinked as she met eyes with a broad-shouldered tom. His muzzle was scarred, and his body was tightly muscled and as sleek as any warrior.

“I-is this your field?” She mewed nervously, her blue eyes round.

The tom shook his head. “I’m just a visitor,” his bright, icy-blue eyes seemed to pierce into her. “As you are.”

“This is the first time I’ve come here,” she confessed.

“Well, I’m glad you’ve come,” he purred, his gaze warm. “It gets lonely sometimes.”

Ivypaw’s pelt felt flushed, pawing at the ground with her claws. She desperately looked for something to say, not wanting the conversation to end. “Do you live nearby?”

The dark tabby didn’t respond. Instead, he nodded toward where the mouse ran off. “Too bad you lost it,” he commented, “I could teach you how to pounce without arching your back, if you’d like.”

She nodded shyly.

The tom had proceeded to show her an experienced pounce, then prompted her to do the same. He encouraged her quietly, and Ivypaw couldn’t help it when her heart beat a little faster at his praise. Once she had perfected the leap, he had just nodded at her, his eyes betraying his delight.

“Wow!” She mewed, pleased with herself. “I’ll have to show my sister that move!”

The tom looked around. “Is she here?”

The apprentice shook her head, suddenly aware how strange it felt to be without Dovepaw. “It’s just me. Maybe I can bring her next time.”

“Don’t you like to do things by yourself?”

Ivypaw shook her head once more. “It’s much more fun with two.”

“Well, there are two of us.” His blue gaze reached intently into hers. “Is that okay?”

She nodded.

The tom showed her a brand-new hunting move, to her excitement, and they had practiced it for awhile. They chatted amiably, discussing her sister with her new acquaintance – or friend? – and the apprentice felt like a void was being filled. It felt nice to have someone else to talk to.

Ivypaw perked her ears as she heard a faint yowl calling across the meadow; someone was calling her.

She turned her head. “I’ve got to go,” she murmured, a tinge of sadness in her voice as she began to pad towards the call. The tall grass stroked her back as she made her way through it.

The tom called after her, “Don’t you want to know my name?”

At this, Ivypaw paused, curiously turning back.

“I’m Hawkfrost.”

“Goodbye, Hawkfrost,” she tested the name on her tongue. It was strange, but she liked it.

“Aren’t you going to tell me yours?”

“Oh, yes! I’m Ivypaw. Will I… ever see you again?”

He blinked, as if she said something unexpected. “I’ll be watching over you,” he meowed, “If you ever need me, just call.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ivypaw opened her eyes blearily, stretching out her lithe frame with a yawn. She was a little jarred by how cold the air was, even within the shelter of the apprentice’s den; it had felt like Greenleaf in her dream.

_My dream!_

Suddenly the memories came back to her, though she was surprised at how _real_ everything felt. _Hawkfrost… was he a StarClan cat?_ Despite the brief sadness that washed over her at the thought, she felt a flood of pride. _He helped me! He must think I’m special._

“Ivypaw!” She heard the voice of her mentor, Cinderheart, come from the outside of the den and turned to see her peering in. Ivypaw noted that the other apprentices were gone, although her sister, Dovepaw, was still sleeping.

“Coming!” She replied hastily, her half-numb legs making her stumble a bit as she rose. She padded carefully past her sister, the cold dawn air feeling unwelcoming as she emerged from the den.

Fog settled over the camp, and the sun was blotted out by dark, heavy clouds. Blossompaw, Bumblepaw, and Briarpaw seemed anxious in the clearing. Their mentors were there, too, and Ivypaw looked to her mentor questioningly with a shiver. “What did you want?”

The rocky walls of the hollow along with the tall trees felt oppressive in this atmosphere; it would rain before long. Ivypool shuddered.  Why couldn’t she have stayed longer in the dream meadow with Hawkfrost?

“Assessments are being carried out in pairs this time,” Cinderheart explained. “We need you to pair up with Blossompaw.”

“No way!” Blossompaw’s meow of objection caught Ivypaw by surprise. “She’s not properly trained! Can’t I have Dovepaw? At least she can _hunt_.”

Ivypaw glared at the tortoiseshell-and-white cat. “I know how to hunt!” Hawkfrost had just taught her new moves!

“You’ve hardly caught more than a mouse!” Blossompaw complained. “Dovepaw’s brilliant! She can hear prey anywhere!”

Ivypaw felt herself shrink at her words, wincing.

_You’re just as good as your sister._

A voice rang in her head. She couldn’t place where it came from, but it comforted her. She raised her head. “I’ll try my best,” she promised. “Besides, you’re the one being assessed, not me.”

“Well said,” Hazeltail padded over through the mist, standing near her apprentice. “Ivypaw is doing you a favor,” she scolded Blossompaw.

And with minor fussing after that, the assessment went on without much eventfulness. In fact, Ivypaw had done a wonderful job despite being underestimated. Hawkfrost’s advice had really helped.

 _A StarClan cat thinks I’m special_ , her chest warmed at the thought of the dark tom. _Not Dovepaw. Me!_

* * *

 

Once she returned to camp with her catch, she proudly set it down in the fresh-kill pile, and despite being on the receiving end of spiteful remarks from Blossompaw, she felt excited. She wanted to tell her sister about Hawkfrost.

Rain fell onto the bustling camp, misting the air and causing the earth to become muddy. Ivypaw wasn’t bothered, and she nudged Dovepaw. “Come with me,” she had beckoned, leading her towards the thorn tunnel for privacy.

“Why?” Dovepaw sounded puzzled but hurried after her nonetheless. “What’s going on?”

Ivypaw could feel the excitement bubble within her. She kneaded the wet earth beneath her as she waited impatiently.

“What is it?” Her sister’s eyes were wide as she approached.

Glancing around to make sure no one would hear, she looked towards Dovepaw. “A StarClan cat came to see me,” she breathed.

“When?” Dovepaw blinked away raindrops.

“In my dream!” She explained, “He was really kind – and he was teaching me how to hunt!”

“Tell me more,” Dovepaw leaned closer.

Suddenly, Ivypaw felt self-conscious. _What if she’s just humoring me?_ “This cat-“

She hadn’t gotten a chance to finish before Brightheart had circled around them, chiding them for being out in the cold and leading them back into the camp. Ivypaw had already been frustrated by the interruption and soon found that she couldn’t even continue before Lionblaze had called her sister away.

By the time Bumblepaw, Blossompaw, and Briarpaw had come bouncing in with excitement at passing their assessment, Ivypaw had been laying in her nest, bitter as she congratulated them.

She slunk down. Perhaps it’d be better if she had just slept; then she could learn new things with Hawkfrost, and maybe then her Clan might pay attention to her as well.

 

* * *

 

 

It had become a welcome routine; every night, Ivypaw would ‘wake up’ in the beautiful meadow and spend time with Hawkfrost.  In the beginning, while kind, he almost seemed formal as he taught her hunting and fighting moves. At first she didn’t mind, as she wanted to become a better warrior, but she found herself yearning to know more about her dream mentor and became increasingly frustrated.

Eventually, he seemed to relax around her and they began to chat more personally. He began to lose the uncommunicative look in his eyes, and she was almost sure she could see her own delight reflected in his eyes when they met, too.

One night, he had brought her into a dark forest to meet other cats who seemed unlike her calm friend. Ivypaw wasn’t fond of them, but as long as she stayed near Hawkfrost, she didn’t feel afraid. Her feelings about the murky area must have been perceptible, as the dark tom had promised they could still spend more time together alone in the dream meadow.

And here she was; confidently slinking through the tall grass of the vast field as she made her way towards their meeting place; a clearing surrounded by trees and a small pristine lake, giving them privacy as well as a comfortable place to spend their time.

Ivypaw had been surprised how real everything felt in these semi-dreams, and sometimes she scarcely remembered they were dreams at all. Perhaps it was because she spent it with another cat who had once been alive. It felt more like a second life.

She arrived at the clearing and glanced around. Hawkfrost hadn’t arrived yet, which was unusual, though not unheard of. Even in death, her mentor had responsibilities, but he always made time for her. It made her feel warm – loved, even.

“What’s on your mind?” Ivypaw felt the warm breath of another cat against her ear fur, and momentarily bristled in surprise, spinning around. She relaxed as soon as she saw the mischievous blue eyes of Hawkfrost, letting out a breath of relief.

“Hawkfrost! You scared me!” She pouted briefly, though she wasn’t truly upset with him. She was happy he was here.

He blinked knowingly at her, looking amused. “You should be more careful,” he chided, brushing his long tail against her flank, “I taught you to be more aware of your surroundings. It was easy to sneak up on you.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

“No harm done,” he settled beside her, gazing at the lake ahead for a moment. “But if it wasn’t me who found you… I’d be worried, Ivypaw. I hope you don’t get lost in thought often.”

“I don’t,” Ivypaw’s fur felt hot with shame. She hoped her mentor didn’t think she was a mousebrain; focus was one of the first things he taught her the importance of.

The dark tabby noticed her embarrassment and moved to lick her head reassuringly. “I know you can take care of yourself.” He paused for a moment, looking towards her with warm eyes. “Speaking of which… you’re due for your warrior ceremony soon, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, any day now,” she was more than happy to change the subject. Her apprenticeship had felt like a lifetime, but with Hawkfrost’s lessons, she was more than ready to become a warrior. In fact, she had become more confident in herself and felt she was an asset to her clan. It was a far cry from the envious, shy apprentice she used to be.

“I’m proud of you. ThunderClan is lucky to have you,” Hawkfrost purred.

Ivypaw felt warm at her mentor’s praise; unlike Cinderheart, he never gave praise unless he was truly pleased. She didn’t mind Cinderheart’s kind encouragement, but something about Hawkfrost’s approval made her feel delighted.

“I suppose the timing is apt. You’ve outgrown being an apprentice. You’re adept with both fighting and hunting moves, and your quick-thinking well help you in most situations.”

“Thank you,” Ivypaw purred. She wasn’t used to receiving this much praise from the brown tom. But as she let the words sink in, a cold chill of realization came over her. “Wait – are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Hawkfrost simply gazed back at her.

“B-but… I _like_ being your apprentice,” she looked towards him desperately, her blue eyes round. “Does this mean I can’t visit you in StarClan anymore?”

His icy eyes betrayed his sadness for only a moment before returning to being imperceptible. “I think it’d be for your own good.”

“ _Why?_ I don’t want to be a warrior if it means I can’t see you!”

“We’re not in StarClan.”

Ivypaw looked down, not meeting the tom’s gaze.

“But you were already aware, weren’t you?

“I figured it out,” she admitted, “the forest we visited… it was too dark to be StarClan…” She hadn’t wanted to confront him about it.

“The Place of No Stars. That’s where we are. And you know what that makes me?” Hawkfrost bared his fangs, as if to put on the vicious appearance of most of the other cats in the Dark Forest.

“I don’t care,” Ivypaw furrowed her brows, petulant.

“I was a terrible cat in the living world. I wanted to live up to Tigerstar.”

“But I believe cats can change,” The grey-and-white she-cat looked towards him, eyes twinkling with emotion. “You’ve been nothing but kind to me, and the fact that you called yourself terrible means you regret it – at least a little bit. And I _know_ you care about me.”

He didn’t bother to argue with her statement but shook his head. “Tigerstar is still looking for revenge. That’s why you’re here.”

Ivypaw narrowed her eyes. “But… I haven’t been training with him,” she meowed slowly. Then her eyes widened with realization. “You’ve been sheltering me, haven’t you?”

Hawkfrost hesitated, and Ivypaw already knew the answer. “I was meant to earn your trust and bring you to the Dark Forest every night. But it got… more complicated than anticipated.” He neatly wrapped his tail around himself. “I apologize for bringing you into this.”

Ivypaw nodded wordlessly, and the two cats sat in silence for a while. The sun had set in the dream meadow, and there were fireflies fluttering around the lake. It wouldn’t be long before Ivypaw would awaken.

“I forgive you,” she spoke up suddenly. She moved closer to the tom, brushing her pelt against his. He stiffened, but eventually relaxed against her. They sat like this for a few moments, and Ivypaw could swear she could feel his heart beating rapidly. She knew she’d wake up anytime, so she savoured the moment while she could.

“Thank you,” Hawkfrost’s voice was a whisper in the wind, almost lost yet somehow closer to her heart than anything ever before.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ivypaw, are you even listening?”

Ivypaw blinked, her ear flicking as she glanced at her sister sheepishly. “Sorry. What did you say?”

“Whitewing told me that our warrior ceremony is today!” Dovepaw’s bushy tail lifted in excitement, then paused. She squinted at Ivypaw suspiciously. “You’ve been acting moony lately…”

Ivypaw gawked, “I have not!”

“You’re not padding after a tom, are you?”

Ivypaw’s whiskers twitched and she shook her head. “Trust me, no tom in the Clan interests me,” she shrugged, though for the briefest moment Hawkfrost had flashed in her mind before she shooed the thought away.

“If you say so,” Dovepaw nudged her good-naturedly, eyes sparkling with mischievousness. “Well, once we become warriors, being a queen isn’t a far step!” The grey she-cat joked.

Ivypaw felt her pelt heat up. “Cut it out,” she responded dismissively, “I’m nowhere near ready to become a queen. I’d rather serve my Clan as a warrior.”

“Sorry,” Dovepaw looked apologetic. “You know… if I found the right tom, I don’t think being a queen sounds half-bad…”

Ivypaw blinked in surprise. She was so used to Dovepaw being chosen for journey patrols and seemingly being a favorite of Firestar’s, she wouldn’t have guessed her sister would lean towards motherhood. The thought made her uncomfortable; she never gave it much thought, but she supposed they were certainly of age for more adult activities.

The smallest ounce of curiosity crossed Ivypaw’s mind despite her discomfort, and her pelt felt hotter.

“Dovepaw! Ivypaw!” Lionblaze called from across the clearing. Cinderheart was sitting beside him. Ivypaw was grateful for the distraction, and she followed Dovepaw who padded over to their mentors.

 “It’s about time for your ceremony,” Cinderheart explained, “Firestar told us to give you a fair warning.”

While it was nerve-wracking, the ceremony went well, and Ivypaw’s heart beat fast as her new warrior name was announced: Ivypool. As her Clanmates chanted her name, she felt overwhelmed with pride, and almost didn’t notice that a familiar voice had been chanting as well. A faint sensation of another cat wrapping around her made her heart flutter, though he seemed to disappear as soon as he came.

“Hawkfrost,” she whispered to the wind.

“Huh?” Dovepaw – now Dovewing – had looked at her questioningly, though she obviously didn’t want to speak loudly during the ceremony.

Ivypool just shook her head, her lips curving in happiness as she stood proudly in front of her Clan.

The two sisters sat in silence during their vigil that night. Ivypool took it seriously, listening intently and watching over her sleeping Clanmates. She had finally made it – she was a warrior now.  

However, she couldn’t help her excitement as the sun began to rise in the night sky; she was happy to share her new status with her Clanmates, but she couldn’t help but anticipate Hawkfrost’s reaction. She knew they had important things to talk about, but she wanted to share this moment with her dream mentor. Cinderheart had been so proud of her, and she knew Hawkfrost would want to congratulate her, too.

“Alright, you two,” Firestar approached the two newly-made warriors. “You can rest now. You’ve earned it.”

“Thank StarClan,” Dovewing yawned, her grey fur bushed up. “I’m so tired…”

Ivypool nodded. It certainly wouldn’t be hard to fall asleep.

The two cats walked over to the warrior’s den, where their new nests awaited them. Ivypool sunk into her fresh bedding thankfully, curling up. She fell asleep to the sounds of the other warriors just waking up to start their day.

 

* * *

 

 

Ivypool’s eyes opened. She squinted by habit – she was so used to having to adjust to the bright light of the meadow, but to her surprise it was dusk. The sun was hidden from view, and brilliant stars were beginning to twinkle in the violet-blue night sky.

_I suppose it’s because I’m sleeping during the day…_

The grey-and-white she-cat made her way towards the forest clearing, a happy bounce to her step as she arrived at her and Hawkfrost’s meeting place. He was already there, surveying the lake calmly.

“Hawkfrost!” Ivypool called, moving to touch his nose in greeting. His blue eyes regarded her warmly.

“Ivypool, is it?” He murmured, his lips turned upward. “A beautiful name for a brilliant cat. It doesn’t hurt that it wouldn’t be unheard of in RiverClan.”

“Thank you,” she replied timidly. Sometimes Ivypool forgot that Hawkfrost was a RiverClan cat at heart; seeing as there were no borders here, their respective Clans scarcely seemed to matter. Sometimes, though, he fondly spoke of his Clan, betraying his love for it.

“So, you’re a warrior now,” he confirmed proudly. “You’ve worked harder than most cats to get here.”

“Of course,” she agreed, pawing at the grass. “But I still feel like I’ve got a lot to learn.”

“Perhaps. I’m afraid I’ve taught you nearly all I can, however.”

“But can we still meet?” She pleaded. “I know things are complicated, but…”

Hawkfrost looked thoughtful but didn’t respond immediately. Ivypool plucked at the grass, eyeing him anxiously. “Tigerstar still sees me as his number two. In fact, as far as he knows, you’re still allied with us. Together, we might be able to solve this… or at least figure out what they’re planning.” He nudged her, unexpectedly playful for a serious tom like him. “But enough of that. We can discuss this later; for tonight, we celebrate you becoming a warrior. Relax.”

Ivypool felt her excitement return at the thought. “You were there, weren’t you?”

“What kind of mentor would I be if I didn’t attend my favorite apprentice’s warrior ceremony?”

The grey-and-white she-cat ducked her head in embarrassment; it was becoming an all too common feeling. “I’m glad you were there.”

“I did find some amusement in the conversation you had with your littermate prior, I admit.”

“What?” Ivypool tilted her head, before remembering her conversation with Dovewing before the ceremony. She flushed. “O-oh, you heard all that?”

He shrugged mischievously. “I didn’t want to be late. I might have overheard some… things.” The dark tabby settled close to her, eyes bright in the dark of the night.

“Well, I stand by what I said,” she defended herself.

“So, no tom catches your fancy?”

“No tom in ThunderClan,” she mumbled before freezing, realizing what it sounded like. “I mean – there’s no one…”

“Is that right?” He humored her, resting his tail on her flank.

“H-how about you? Did you fancy anyone in RiverClan?” She didn’t know where that came from. She didn’t even know if she wanted to know the answer.

Hawkfrost blinked, as if the question was unexpected to him, too.

“Nevermind,” she meowed hastily. “Sorry if that caught you off guard.”

“I don’t mind,” he purred. “But to answer your question… no, I never had a proper mate in RiverClan. I was too ambitious – too worried about becoming leader.” He seemed a little forlorn as he looked off into the distance. “In hindsight, perhaps I missed out on something that could have made me a better cat.”

She hadn’t meant to, but as the tom spoke Ivypool found images flooding her mind. Hawkfrost and her in the same Clan… Hawkfrost and her sleeping in the same nest. Hawkfrost and her sharing tongues. Hawkfrost on top of her. She shook her head, willing the thoughts away as she felt her fur heat up.

He looked at her inquiringly.

“So, you’ve never…” she trailed off, unable to say the words out loud.

He seemed to understand, though. “I have,” he replied, looking amused. “What kind of tom would I be if I never mated?”

“But… you never had kits?”

“No. They were nothing more than flings. I’m sure it happens in your Clan, too,” he teased, and Ivypool looked scandalized. “A few cats in RiverClan were interested in more, but I never felt I had… connected.”

“Oh,” she wrinkled her nose, taking in this new information. She felt strangely relieved that Hawkfrost hadn’t taken a mate.

“I think any tom would be lucky to have you,” he commented, his gaze on her.

Ivypool felt hotter than ever, and she had to look away. “O-oh,” she mumbled, “Thank you… but I don’t know anything about that kind of stuff…”

“Are you curious?”

Her immediate thought was to deny it, but she realized it was just her and Hawkfrost – there was no point in lying. “A little,” she confessed, still too embarrassed to meet his gaze.

“Hm,” he hummed amicably, sitting up. “Then perhaps I still have something new to teach you.”

_Is he saying what I think he’s saying?_

Ivypool stared at him questioningly, her tail moving restlessly. The dark tom just nodded towards her.

“Show me your hunter’s crouch,” he instructed. His eyes were indiscernible.

Ivypool felt more confused than ever, as she got up from her resting position and proceeded to crouch down, her body inches away from the soft grass. She looked back at her mentor, a brow raised. Was he really going to start an impromptu hunting lesson right after that conversation?

“Very good,” he mewed, standing up and padding behind her. “Raise your hind legs slightly. Leave your forelegs where they are,” he continued, his voice soothing like honey.

She obeyed, but the position felt strange. It left her rear exposed, and her thin tail shyly swayed behind. “Uh, like this?” She could see the fireflies fluttering around the lake, only illuminated from the light of the moon.

“Perfect,” he replied. “Hold that pose.” Ivypool was unable to look at him in this position without craning her neck backwards, so she didn’t bother. She was waiting to be dismissed.

The dismissal never came, however. Instead, she felt warm breath fan against her sex, and she gasped at the sensation. She felt herself instinctively clench. “W-what are you…” she breathed out.

“Shh,” he shushed her calmly, and she could feel that he was still near her hindquarters. “This is your final lesson,” the tom’s muzzle felt nearer than ever, “and a gift.”

Ivypool’s heart was beating a mile a minute, but she knew she had already instinctively made her choice as she remained in position, her legs subconsciously spreading and her tail kinking over her back.

Hawkfrost’s tongue slipped out, gently touching against her sex. The white-and-grey she-cat squeaked at the new sensation but found herself pushing back towards him. Hawkfrost purred in amusement, beginning to lick more forcefully yet taking care not to hurt the young she-cat. Ivypool closed her eyes as she began to mewl, feeling her sex moisten and swell as her arousal heightened. “T-that feels good…” she mewed breathlessly.

It became increasingly obvious that the tom was experienced as he deftly licked at her sex, his tongue briefly slipping inside her opening, awakening an urge she hadn’t even known she had. Ivypool cried out as he worked, feeling the wetness increase and she could feel the pleasure threatening to overwhelm her.

His tongue was broad and textured, but surprisingly the roughness didn’t hurt at all. Ivypool felt herself trembling as he stimulated her, licking across sensitive folds that had never been touched in this way before. She subtly began moving her hips in time with his touch, on the brink of pleasure.

And just like that, he suddenly pulled away.

“W-why’d you stop?” She complained, panting.

“My dear,” he purred, his voice milky and low, “I was just preparing you for the best part.” She opened her eyes in surprise but hadn’t got the chance to prepare before she felt the weight of the large tom climbing on top of her. She had to adjust her stance as she had been essentially pressed against the ground, and Hawkfrost licked her neck affectionately.

She felt a purr unexpectedly come from her throat; this position suddenly felt more natural when she was mounted, and she anticipated what was coming next.

“This might hurt at the start,” he warned. “I promise I’ll try to make it as painless as possible. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” she licked her lips, nervousness and excitement filling her body.

He didn’t seem to need any more encouragement, and soon Ivypool felt the tip of something warm and firm touching at her sex. She gasped hotly at the sensation, her fur bristling in her excitement. She felt Hawkfrost shifting on top of her, his teeth snatching the nape of her neck delicately. She mewled as her rear instinctually raised to meet his length.

In a flash, the dark tabby gripped her sides tighter with his forelegs as he pushed his hips forward, his barbed cock entering her opening with relative ease, pushing it as deep as possible as she yowled. He had stopped after the initial thrust. “Sorry,” he panted in her ear. “It’s better to just get the first thrust over with.”

Ivypool gasped as pain briefly clouded her mind, adjusting to the foreign sensation of a tom inside of her. She was grateful that he didn’t start moving immediately and was astonished at the size of his length. “A-are they always this big?” She gritted her teeth, though she found that the pain was soon melting away.

He purred in amusement, his hips subtly trying to move against her, betraying his urges. “I happen to be gifted in that department,” he moved his face close to hers, “Tigerstar’s genes have some perks, don’t you think?”

Ivypool would have swatted him if she could, but instead she glared. “I’d rather you _not_ bring him up.”

“I’ll let my body do the talking, then.”

With that, Hawkfrost began to slowly pull out, his barbs stimulating her inner walls as she mewled. The situation quickly heated up again. The dark tabby pushed his hips forward again, beginning the rhythm: in and out. Ivypool gasped, feeling her walls grip at his warm length, the wetness of her tunnel letting him thrust with ease.

Hawkfrost grunted as he humped the small she-cat, and Ivypool panted as the hot length inside her seemed to throb. The tom gripped her belly tighter as he began to thrust quicker, his balls swaying as he filled her. Ivypool dug her claws into the soft earth, needing to brace against something as the tom’s heavier weight pushed against her. Her heart beat fast as she felt the pleasure quickly building to the near dizzying state it was before.

 _Wow…_ she thought in a daze, _I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on this!_

The two cats romped for what felt like forever, their two bodies working together as if this was the most natural thing in the world. Nothing else mattered other than the sounds, scents, and sensations they shared.

She could physically feel when something changed – his thrusts becoming more sporadic, frantic. Hawkfrost began almost desperately pushing his entire length in to the hilt, and he was panting now, as well. Ivypool could do nothing more than mewl and yowl, unable to keep quiet in the dizzying pleasure. His barbs brushed against her heated walls in the most stimulating way, and she could feel it becoming increasingly drenched.

“H-hawkfrost,” she moaned, her hips unconsciously moving to meet his thrusts, the two rocking together in ecstasy. He licked the nape of her neck in response, unexpectedly affectionate during such a carnal act.

“You’re doing good,” he murmured in her ear, his voice low and heady. He gripped her nape again, pulling his reddened cock out nearly completely, before pressing the entire length back in, and began doing these long thrusts rhythmically.

It proved to be too much for the young she-cat, and her sight whited out as the toe-curling pleasure reached its climax, pleasurable waves flowing throughout her body. She let out a low, long moan, her walls clenching onto Hawkfrost’s length as she came. They hungrily squeezed, as if coaxing out his climax, as well.

Hawkfrost thrusted a few more times, albeit somewhat restricted from her tightening tunnels.  Ivypool rested her front half on the ground, the pleasurable waves only continuing as her sex was continually stimulated.

However, it soon proved to be too much for him as well, and he dug his claws into the earth as he swung in for one final hard thrust. His barbed length pulsed as his seed sprayed inside of her, and Ivypool could only pant breathlessly as she felt the warm, thick liquid shoot deep inside her and cover her deepest walls. It was the first time she heard Hawkfrost moan loudly, and it made her purr at the thought of knowing a more intimate side of the tom.

The dark tabby held her sides once more as he lightly thrusted his hips a few more times, gooey seed spilling from his tip in smaller and smaller bursts as his balls eventually emptied their load. Ivypool’s shaky legs finally couldn’t bear the weight any longer, and she sunk down onto the soft grass, Hawkfrost’s body resting above her.

She took a deep breath, her sight finally returning to normal as she gulped the air hungrily; she hadn’t realized how breathless she’d become. Hawkfrost licked the top of her head comfortingly, panting as well as his cock continued to pulse weakly within her. They stayed like this a few moments, catching their breath and waiting for the pleasure to stop wracking their bodies.

Eventually, Hawkfrost shifted above her, standing up and gently pulling his warm length out of her. Ivypool couldn’t help but mewl softly at the sensation, despite her exhaustion. Free from his weight, the she-cat rolled to her side, a satisfied smile on her maw as she gazed towards Hawkfrost lovingly.

The brown tom came to lay beside her, his own eyes warmer than she’d ever seen. She was admittedly distracted when she got her first look at his barbed length, her eyes wide at the shear girth of it. It stood out from his dark pelt. _I can’t believe he managed to even fit that inside,_ she flushed, _it’s huge…_

Hawkfrost made a chuckle of amusement, bringing her attention back to his face. He had a smug expression. “Maybe next time I’ll let you have a taste,” he teased.

Ivypool ducked her head. She was more interested at the prospect than she probably should have been.

Once his length had retreated into the sheath, he moved to wrap his body around the she-cat’s.  He groomed her cheek softly, purring. “Well, you’ve certainly caught onto this lesson quickly.”

“I-I think we should do it a few more times, to make sure,” she replied, her heart beating fast.

The handsome tom smirked, clearly pleased with her response. “My, my. Perhaps I’ve corrupted you more than I thought.”

“I liked it,” she admitted shyly. “I’m… really happy my first time was with you…”

He softened at her words, nuzzling her cheek affectionately. “It was my pleasure to share such an intimate experience with you.” He was as charming as ever.

The sun was beginning to rise, the sparkling stars slowly beginning to fade in the dawning pink light. It was a beautiful sight, and Ivypool knew she’d remember this experience forever.

“I don’t know if it makes me foolish,” she licked her lips, burying her face into the dark tabby’s chest fur. “But I’d… really love to be mates with you, Hawkfrost.”

His eyes narrowed, but he couldn’t contain a purr. “Even if I’m not alive? It’s worse than the average cross-border relationship,” he warned.

“I think I’m in love with you,” she confessed suddenly, her eyes wide. “And if we can meet every night like this… I’m happy. No tom has made me feel like you do.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he relented, but pulled her tighter to himself. “But I want nothing more than to protect you. If you want us to be mates… then so be it.”

Ivypool swore she never heard herself purr so loud.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, reviews, kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated and give me more motivation to write cat smut. Haha!


End file.
